


[Podfic] Armored in Silk

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [19]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Clothing, Cover Art, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Before Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan's first speech to the Imperial Senate, Mon Mothma brings her a gift.





	[Podfic] Armored in Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Armored in Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648833) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/304360.html). Also posted on [DW](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/149713.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/175181376798/fandom-star-wars-original-trilogy-pairing). Thank you to Carmarthen for the blanket permission! ♥

  
cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SW/SW-OT_armored-in-silk_carmarthen_sylvaine.mp3) (2.5 MB | 0:05:22)

* * *

Streaming:  
  



End file.
